


Новый ученик

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: daana<br/>Примечание: кроссовер KHR! и "Отблесков Этерны"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Новый ученик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Примечание: кроссовер KHR! и "Отблесков Этерны"

"Приветствую вас, герцог Окделл", – прочитав это, Дикон забеспокоился. Алва наверняка замыслил нечто дурное.  
"Надеюсь, вы добрались до родного замка в целости и сохранности", – это была издёвка: Алва, как обычно, сомневался в его способности защитить себя.  
"Теперь, когда с формальностями покончено, перейду, наконец, к сути дела", – тут Дикон вздохнул почти с облегчением.  
"Чтобы вы не скучали этой длинной и холодной зимой в Надоре, я, как подобает настоящему эру (надеюсь, вы рады этому слову), нанял для вас репетитора, который компенсирует вам разлуку со мной", – Ричард, пытаясь скрыть неприязнь, покосился на странно одетого карлика, который глядел по сторонам нагло и скучающе.  
"Его зовут Реборн и он отрекомендовался мне наёмным убийцей. Весной посмотрим, чему он успеет вас научить.  
Передавайте своей матушке и всем сёстрам пожелания наикрепчайшего здоровья.  
А также прочим обитателям замка, в том числе и слугам.  
Так, на всякий случай.  
Первый маршал Талига, герцог Алва и прочая, прочая, прочая".  
На этом письмо заканчивалось. Дикон заставил себя взглянуть на карлика без отвращения.  
– Эр ...Реборн? – чужое слово неприятно перекатывалось на языке, словно галька в прибрежной волне.  
– Чего уставился, никчемный Дикон? – коротышка подпрыгнул на два своих роста и пребольно пнул Ричарда в бедро. – К весне я сделаю из тебя настоящего Повелителя Скал!


End file.
